galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 57
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I could not even think about sleep that night and went to the Devi Pool and took a long cold dive. The clear cold water did wonders to my state of mind and I wondered if there was something like an immortal soul and if that was so, did I buy myself eternal damnation by executing Wintsun? I was about to close my eyes a little and simply drift when Ships voice reached me." Captain!" I went to the surface and Har Hi stood by the pool holding a towel. " There is a situation developing outside you should see, Captain." "What is it?" then I said." Ship give me a Field screen!" My XO explained."There is a Huge gray Nul-Nul outside our force field and he is wounded, there is a gang of other beings hunting him." I saw the Nul, his left arm hung from his body and he was oozing from several wounds. He threw rocks and pieces of Duro Crete towards a horde of twenty beings mocking him and taking pot shots. I jumped into the Auto Dresser and dialed for my Pirate Outfit. Har Hi ran beside me." he is a Nul, Captain. They are our enemies. They have never shown any mercy to our side. Remember Lt. Voglgard?" I went into the IST with him."Yes I remember they fired on him while he was in space. I was there, but that does not mean we have to be the same way. Let's see what he wants." The IST shaft extended to the ground and released us below my ship. I ran towards the force field border where the Nul stood . Below the Tigershark I realized how big she was and it took me a moment to reach the almost invisible shimmering barrier." SHIP can you make the shields transparent to sound where I am?" "Yes, Captain. One second. You can talk with the Nul now!" A blaster shot hammered into the shield only a finger with from the Nul. "Tactical, fire a warning shot before those goons." A arm thick bright white pulse liquefied a small area of Concrete and trash into glowing magma and the group of beings scrambled to find cover. to the Nul I said." What do you want here?" He looked horrible and was barely able to stand. " I know you are Human and we are enemies. " He tried to stay on his feet with bare willpower." I have no place to go. The entire planet is hunting me because I am Nul. We are enemies but you are a warrior born. I do not want to die by the hands of that scum. I herby challenge you to a fight and I will die by the hands of an enemy with honor and not scavengers." His pillar like legs buckled. "SHIP, Med Bots stat. Two Ultras full Battle Armor security. Cut me a structural gap too." I went outside and said:" I accept your challenge but it would be no honor to fight you in this condition. My Med Staff is on his way." He groaned something I did not understand and he collapsed. The Med Bots arrived along with the Marines. I said. "Bots take the Nul to sick bay and you Marines do not let him out of your eyes. If he shows any hostile intentions constrain or terminate." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006